<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Meet Again by Nope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765843">We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope'>Nope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie meets the Doctor again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eighth Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"I assure you, I'm the Doctor! Really, Jamie, I'm sure I explained regeneration to you before. I'm the same man -- well, not physically, exactly, but inside, you know, where it counts..."</p>
<p>"You got taller," said Jamie. "And younger, and your clothes are a wee bit--"</p>
<p>"Stylishly debonair?" suggested the Doctor.</p>
<p>"That too." Jamie looked him up and down again. The doctor obliged with a twirl, the tails of his frock-coat flying up for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well?" the Doctor prompted.</p>
<p>"I dunno," Jamie said. He reached out and tugged at the Doctor's hair. "The curls are okay, and you've got nice eyes, I'll give you that, but it's really not the same."</p>
<p>"What if I do this?" said the Doctor, pulled Jamie close, and kissed him, hard.</p>
<p>Eventually they broke apart for breath and Jamie blinked glassily at him, absently wiping bruised lips on the back of his hand. "Oh, aye. That's a start."</p>
<p>"A start?"</p>
<p>"You could be someone pretending to be the Doctor, like Salamander did," Jamie said. "It's best to be sure about these things. My Doctor wouldn't like it if I rushed off with anyone using his name. You'll just have to prove it."</p>
<p>And so the Doctor did, twice with the kilt on and three times with it off for good measure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>